


Love is in the air

by Aaronfeatherstone



Category: Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV)
Genre: I thought thought the carlos/kendall tag was seriously lacking, M/M, Mindless Fluff, honestly, it's inferred that they're at gustavo's mansion/on the set of gustavo's mansion, people fail to see the potential that this ship has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronfeatherstone/pseuds/Aaronfeatherstone
Summary: There are far too little works for Carlos and Kendall and I'm going to try to remedy that. It's short but oh well.





	Love is in the air

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my boy cc](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+boy+cc).



Carlos was breathing heavily as he loomed over his blond partner. Green eyes gazed intensely into his brown ones. Carlos leaned closer to his boyfriend with the intent of kissing him. The white leather couch beneath them squeaked and creaked in protest. Their lips were inches apart, their breath intermingled. Carlos's palms still sweat, even after lots of experience in this situation. He could feel his hand start to slip. Before Carlos could process what had happened, he felt a vibration beneath his head. Carlos flushed at their closeness but proceeded to laugh along with his boyfriend. He adjusted his position so his chin was on his boyfriend's chest, and he was looking up at him.  
"I love you." Carlos said. Kendall didn't hesitate to reciprocate his feelings. Kendall kissed Carlos on the forehead lovingly and they remained that way even after they both had drifted off to sleep.  
The End


End file.
